


Never Backed Down...(Remake)

by Hamilfangirl



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Parents, All of that good stuff XD, F/M, Fluff, GIRL POWER YO!, I honestly don't know what to put here so just read the summary if you want to be intruiged, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's the same title, Major character death - Freeform, Remake of original, Sad, That only lasts a little while tho, Well abusive parent, all of that good stuff, idk - Freeform, there's some betrayal, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilfangirl/pseuds/Hamilfangirl
Summary: Alexander had the drama fest known as his life.But what would have happened if one other person was there, so,done who was very similar to him, someone who just wouldn't seem to back down?She would change the world in ways that back then, no one thought that a woman could.So let's start, shall we?Note: I am re-remaking this now, because of the notes that I have received from t_roki, and my brain is evil and wants to keep giving me ideas to the point where it just has to be rewritten.





	1. Not What You'd Expect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first encounter.

Alexander and his new friends put their cups together for what felt like the hundredth time. Except for Burr though, he just rolled his eyes and sipped his beer.

Alexander's attention was turned away from his friends when he heard a dry laugh from nearby.

"Pardon me...miss...are you laughing at us?" he asked a young, beautiful woman who was sitting alone.

"Hardly at you, good sir, more at your immaturity." she answered, rolling her eyes.

Alexander had never seen someone like her before, she was beautiful though, a very dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes, her eyelashes were long and dark. But that was not what puzzled him. It was her clothing. She had trousers, white ones to be spacific and a matching shirt. She had a green jacket over it as well. And boots.

"Excuse me, what's your name?"

She tilted her head "You must be new here. I think that I'll allow your friends to explain it to you."

Alex looked back at them.

"That's Hannah Saunters. A beauty, yes, but if you mistreat her any kindness shown melts away and is replaced by a stone cold heart. She believes in woman's rights and therefore wears clothing similar to men's but not entirely the same. It's to prove a point." Laurens answered.

"Ooo. I have not of hear of zis at all when I came to America!" Lafayette piped up.

"Oh, so you're an immagrant? Lucky lucky you..." Hannah's voice was sly and sinister.

"Yes, I am lucky." Alexander answered her, glaring.

"Is that not what I just said?"

"Where are you from, Miss Saunters?" Alex continued his glare as he said this.

"My parents."

"...no, like, where were you born?"

"A house."

Alexanders glare grew deeper "No! What's the name of the place you were born!?"

"Hmm...America."

Alexander's anger continued to heat up "Can you be more specific...which state?"

"New York."

"Town?"

"New York."

"Okay, was that so hard to answer?"

"Not really, I just find your agitation quite amusing."

"So...wanna come sit with us?" Laurens asked, trying to be nicer.

"Why should I? I hardly know a thing about you."

"...You can get to know us." Hercules answered.

"I'm not sure in how...interested I am in befriending a bunch of men... Who knows what you intentions could be..." she trailed off in thought.

 _All that I know is that my father, a male, is willing to do...things to my isiter and I. Hm, but not all men are like him, right. You never know. Perhaps...I could give them the chance? But I'm not sure... What if they decide to hurt me too? In ways that my father never dared to do!?_  Hannah could feel her own anxiety acting up.

She tried to level out her breathing.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Burr's voice snapped her back to reality.

She stared at them for a moment or two before looking at her cup full of beer. She let out a sigh "Fine. What the heck do you want?" she said, moving over to their table."

"Just a friend." Lafayette said softly.

"...Let's get to know each other first...before anything else." Hannah was finally able to push away the scared feeling in her chest. She'd get to know these people first before letting her guard down.

 

==========

 

I am very satisfied with myself right now. The original was cringed and this is...less cringey, at least I hope it is.

Anyway. This story will follow the same storyline of the last one, but it's going to have a few different twists and turns to make it more enjoyable. To make the character more enjoyable.

So, more anyone new to my writing, I update very frequently, sometimes more than once a day, so never be afraid to check XD.

Anyway, see ya'll next chapter.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary

Hannah was bored, beyond bored. These guys were just staring...it was weird!

The silence made her feel uncomfortable...scared even. She refused to let her guard down because of this. 

"So...What do you do for fun?" Alex asked, trying to break the ice.

"Writing..." Hannah responded, or rather mumbled.

"As do I!" Alex's demeanor suddenly became upbeat, childish even. And so forth came his long rant on different styles of writing and how do do it faster, and the best time to write. He explained in great detail the best time to write poems or letters, which he found was better for night. While work related things were best for mid afternoon to supper time.

Hannah blinked a few times before saying "Alright then..."

"What else mon ami?" 

"J'aime Parker Francais! Ma mere m'a appris quand j'etais jeune!" she responded fluently.

Lafayette gasped in excitement "Oui! Un ami qui peut me parler dans ma langue maternelle! C'est incroyable, ami!" 

Hannah laughed in response "Oui!"

"Okay, what else?" John asked with a laugh.

"I do not do much other than that...in my free time I do sometimes sing...or draw...maybe sew a new outfit when I grow out of one..."

"You sew that yourself?" Hercules asked, suddenly very interested.

"Well, yes-"

Hercules was suddenly all over her, looking at every detail of every stitch of each part of her clothing "Wow! I cannot believe you did this! Did you have any help?"

"My sister taught me how to sew. But this was all me."

"Oh, that's amazing!"

"You said that you like to draw?" John asked once Herc was done fanboying.

"Yes." Hannah was growing more confident with each of her answers.

"I enjoy drawing as well, I have my sketch book with me. Would you like to see?" John had a goofy smile on his face.

"Sure, why not?" Hannah had a more calm and content smile.

So John then showed er each of his drawings, mostly the turtles. He loved turtles! He then reached a blank page "Would you like to draw something?" he asked her.

"Sure..." Hannah then proceeded to take the pencil that was offered to her, she drew a rose. No details were left out. From the she gave an illusion of soft petals to the prickly thorns. John payed attention to every stroke that she made, all of his interest directed on the picture being created.

"Done!" Hannah said, looking over her work.

"Ooo~ It iz beautiful!" Lafayette said with a big smile on his face.

"Beautiful is right! Where did you learn to draw in such a way?" John asked, admiring it.

"My sister tells me that i have a gift when it comes to art." Hannah answered, blushing.

"You said that you like to sing?" Hercules asked after a while.

"Yes! I do. But...I'm not that good. So I don't really bother trying to do anything with it." she responded to him very meekly.

"I bet that you are amazing!" John said, touching her hand.

This caused her to jump back, immediately pulling away. Her heart beat slightly faster and all that she could think about was not letting them lay a hand on her "Hannah...are you alright?"

John's words pulled her out of that, she looked at them and blink "Y-yes..." she started "It's just that I freak out a little bit when...I'm touched suddenly without me knowing it was, well, going to happen..."

"Why?" Alex asked, worried.

"No reason..."

"Okay..."

"So could we be considered ze friends?"

"...yes. Yes! I think that I could trust you." Hannah smiled.

"Merci!"

"No need to thank me, Laf. Thank you all for being my friends." Hannah laughed. Then she froze "What time is it!?"

"Eleven. Why?" John asked, growing a bit worried.

Hannah swore under her breath standing up "I'll see you all on Friday?"

"Sure. But, ami-"

"Okay, I have to go... Um, bye!"

And with that, she arubtedly left. Leaving her friends in a worried shock.

"I hope that everything iz okay..." Laf mumbled.

"I'm right there with you, friend." Alex agreed. As did everyone else.

Something was terribly wrong.

 

==========

 

I need to sleep...


	3. Author Note

I have decided that until I finish Crossing Paths that I will put this story on a hold.

Idk what else to say XD


End file.
